parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 7.
Here is part seven of James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella. Cast *Cinderella - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) *Prince Charming - Noah Parker (from Atomic Betty) *Jaq - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Gus - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *Fairy Godmother - The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) *Lady Tremaine - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *Drizella - Tily (from Rayman Arena) *Anastasia - Jane Darling (from Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) *Lucifer - Scud (from Toy Story) *Bruno - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The King - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Grand Duke - Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Cinderella's Father - Atomic Betty's Father (from Atomic Betty) *The Mice - Various Animals *The Birds - Various Characters Transcript *Atomic Betty: (finds a balldress) Perfect! That's just what I need. Now will you kindly get to work, please? *Vairous Animals: Oh, yes, Betty! We will! We promise. Now, let's get to work, guys. With pleasure. Let's sing the Work song. (play the work song and start working on the dress of Atomic Betty) *Chorus: Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done, Being really useful is not just work, it's fun, Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime, But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time. are jobs across the island today we're on the quay, Loading this and shunting that like fish fresh from the sea, We might be in the quarry or pulling the express, Whatever work we're doing, we always do our best. Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done, Being really useful is not just work, it's fun, Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime, But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time. It takes a team of engines to clear snow from the track, But when you're building buildings, you'll need Jack and his pack, They're digging, dipping, loading, whatever duty calls, Filling holes with concrete or knocking over walls. Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done, Being really useful is not just work, it's fun, Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime, But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time. What's the next job waiting only time will tell? If a job's worth doing, we like to do it well. Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done, Being really useful is not just work, it's fun, Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime, But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time. Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done, Being really useful is not just work, it's fun, Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime, But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time. *Jerry: Hey! Let's go get the beeds. (flees with Nibbles, who follows. As they arrive to find a bowtie, they spot Scud, who hums a tune to himself) *Scud: Oh, I love baking my favorite food. (bakes some pies of chicken as Jerry and Nibbles take the ribbon and hide with it) Huh?! What was that?! Hmm... Something's not right here. That's funny. I guess it was nothing, eh? Oh, well, back to work. (continues baking the pies and eats some of them. As Jerry and Nibbles grab the beeds, they take them back to the room and finish Betty's dress) Hey! Where are the beeds?! And where's the pink ribbon?! They're gone, eh? Oh well. *Atomic Betty: Thanks for the dress. I look wonderful. (puts it on as a train pulls into the station, ringing its bell and blowing its whistle) Category:James Graham Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movie Spoof Category:Cinderella Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts